Frozen Sea/Script
Chapter 12: Frozen Sea Opening (Opens on boat) * Corrin: Whew. We arrived just in time to catch the ferries. * Sakura: Corrin, you should rest while we have this opportunity to do so. It feels like we've been fighting constantly. * Corrin: You're right—I'll make sure to take a nap soon. Thanks, Sakura. If Corrin is Male * Felicia: Um, Lord Corrin? The captain says everything is going well. We should reach the port tomorrow. * Corrin: I see. Thanks, Felicia. Does the sky look darker to you? Yikes, and the boat is starting to rock more than normal... * Felicia: It looks like a storm is brewing. We should get belowdecks before the rain picks up. (Boat shakes violently) * Corrin: WAH!! * Felicia: Jeez! What was that?! The boat just lurched to a halt! * Corrin: Did we run into something? We'd better take a look... (Scene change) * Corrin: What in the world is going on?! The sea... The entire sea has been frozen solid! * Felicia: How...how could this be? It's like the dead of winter out here! Lord Corrin, do you see that out there? Someone's coming this way... Wait—Lady Camilla?! (Camilla flies out to meet with Corrin) * Camilla: Ahh, Corrin... I'm so glad to see you're unharmed. Ever since your dreadful confrontation with Xander, I've wanted to see you. * Corrin: Camilla... * Camilla: Corrin, you're still as cute as ever. But you have to stop thinking of me as your sister. Don't think of me that way. It will be easier for both of us to fight if we don't cling to sentimentality. * Corrin: Sister, can't you see that I am trying to do something good for both kingdoms? * Camilla: I hear your words, but Father has demanded that you be put to death. Corrin, I love you so much—from the very bottom of my heart. But that doesn't mean I can disobey a direct order from Father. It's a tragic end of things, but since you betrayed Nohr... I have no choice. (Corrin moves close to Camilla) * Corrin: You're wrong, Camilla! I haven't betrayed you or anyone else! * Camilla: Flora, would you be so kind... * Flora: Yes, milady. (Snow falls, pushing Corrin back, and Flora appears) * Corrin: Gah!! * Flora: Lord Corrin, I cared greatly for you back in the castle. But I will show you no mercy. Nor will I allow any harm to come to Lady Camilla! * Felicia: Flora, what are you doing?! Stop this right now! Did you truly come here to kill us? To kill your own sister? Don't tell you're the one responsible for freezing the ocean. * Flora: I am. King Garon has commanded that the Ice Tribe eliminate Corrin. And we will. If we don't, then the entire tribe will be sentenced to death... * Felicia: Horrible enough to threaten our village... But forcing siblings to fight, as well? * Flora: I'm sorry, Felicia—I can't listen to anything you say. I love you. For the good of the Ice Tribe, I must chill my heart and do what is commanded. * Felicia: Flora! Don't do this. * Corrin: It's no use, Felicia. We're going to have to fight back against them, or we're done for! * Camilla: Corrin... I love you too much to let you go on like this. Though all I can do for you now is end your life with my own hands. Come to me, Corrin. Let me hear your last words. I'll remember them forever, my beloved little brother. If Corrin is Female * Jakob: Pardon me, milady. The captain says everything is going well. We should reach the port tomorrow. * Corrin: I see. Thank you, Jakob. Does the sky look darker to you? Yikes, and the boat is starting to rock more than normal... * Jakob: Hm, those look like storm clouds out there. Let's get below before the rain comes. (Boat shakes violently) * Corrin: AHHH!! * Jakob: The boat just lurched to a stop! Are you all right, milady? * Corrin: Ah, yes... I'm fine. I wonder what's wrong... Could we have hit something? We'll have to check. (Scene change) * Corrin: What in the world is going on?! The sea... The entire sea has been frozen solid! * Jakob: How could this be? It's impossible for it to get this cold this fast! Lady Corrin, do you see that out there? Someone's coming this way... Wait—Lady Camilla?! (Camilla flies out to meet with Corrin) * Camilla: Ahh, Corrin... I'm so glad to see you're unharmed. Ever since your dreadful confrontation with Xander, I've wanted to see you. * Corrin: Camilla... * Camilla: Corrin, you're still as cute as ever. But you have to stop thinking of me as your sister. Don't think of me that way. It will be easier for both of us to fight if we don't cling to sentimentality. * Corrin: Sister, can't you see that I am trying to do something good for both kingdoms? * Camilla: I hear your words, but Father has demanded that you be put to death. Corrin, I love you so much—from the very bottom of my heart. But that doesn't mean I can disobey a direct order from Father. It's a tragic end of things, but since you betrayed Nohr... I have no choice. (Corrin moves close to Camilla) * Corrin: You're wrong, Camilla! I haven't betrayed you or anyone else! * Camilla: Flora, would you be so kind... * Flora: Yes, milady. (Snow falls, pushing Corrin back, and Flora appears) * Corrin: Gah!! * Flora: Lady Corrin, I cared greatly for you back in the castle. But I will show you no mercy. Nor will I allow any harm to come to Lady Camilla! * Jakob: Get back, Lady Corrin! It's too dangerous! ...Stop this insanity right now, Flora! Have you come to kill us, too?! Don't tell me the ocean is frozen because of you! * Flora: It is. King Garon has commanded that the Ice Tribe eliminate Corrin. And we will. If we don't, then the entire tribe will be sentenced to death... * Jakob: You pledged your loyalty to Lady Corrin! Or have you forgotten your duties as a retainer? * Flora: I cannot listen to you, Jakob. Nothing you say will change my mind. For the good of the Ice Tribe, I must chill my heart and do what's commanded. * Jakob: Damn it, Flora! * Corrin: It's no use, Jakob. We've got no choice but to fight back! * Camilla: Corrin... I love you too much to let you go on like this. Though all I can do for you now is end your life with my own hands. Come to me, Corrin. Let me hear your last words. I'll remember them forever, my beloved little sister. Pre-Battle * Azura: Listen, Corrin... The enemy can use the frozen sea to reach us. We can't reach the ice, but I think we can use the Dragon Veins on the ocean floor... We just need to wait until the currents aren't obscuring them. Be patient! Battle Begins (Turn 6 begins, Dragon Veins appear) * Azura: I think the currents have slowed... We should be able to use the Dragon Veins on the ocean floor now. Engaging Beruka Pre-Battle Defeated Engaging Selena Pre-Battle Defeated Engaging Camilla Pre-Battle Vs. Corrin Defeated Engaging Flora Pre-Battle Defeated After Battle (Corrin and Takumi are in front of Camilla, Flora, Beruka and Selina) * Camilla: You've won, Corrin. Now kill me. * Corrin: Camilla, what are you talking about?! * Selena: Wait, Lady Camilla! You're giving up? * Beruka: You admit defeat too early... We can retreat and try again. * Camilla: No! You know as well as I that death awaits those that fail my father. We'll be executed if we return home. I'd rather die at Corrin's hands—to have the last thing I see be his/her face. Please, Corrin... * Corrin: Camilla, are you sure about this? You're willing to surrender your life to me? * Camilla: I am. Go on, my dear brother/sister. I won't beg for mercy. * Corrin: All right... In that case—Camilla, you're coming with us. * Camilla: You can't be serious. * Takumi: Are you out of your mind, Corrin?! They just tried to kill you! Why would you invite them to join? * Corrin: Takumi, I know how you feel about Nohr, but you can't believe I would kill my sister. Even though she fought against us, it was only because King Garon demanded it. Now she is safe from him. Remember, our real enemy isn't part of Hoshido or Nohr. * Camilla: Our real enemy? * Corrin: I'm sorry—I can't talk about it here. (If Corrin is Male) * Corrin: I wish I could, but it's impossible right now. I want you to believe me. We're fighting to bring an end to this war. There has to be a path we can follow that doesn't destroy Nohr or Hoshido. We'll find it together! (If Corrin is Female) * Corrin: But I want you to believe me. We're fighting to bring an end to this war. There has to be a way that doesn't destroy Nohr or Hoshido. We'll find it together! * Flora: Whoa! Lord/Lady Corrin... Did your sword glow just now? * Camilla: I remember this look... This is the same look you'd give me when you'd made up your mind. I always loved that strong, determined look. All right. I believe you. I'll fight for you. I don't know what's going on, but... The least a big sister can do is believe in her little brother/sister. * Corrin: Thank you, Camilla! * Selena: Well, that settles that. This means we're going too, Beruka. * Beruka: Where? * Selena: What do you mean "where"?! We're going to join Lord/Lady Corrin's army with Lady Camilla! If a liege goes somewhere, then the retainers go too! Obviously! * Beruka: Understood. * Selena: So, you can count on us, Lord/Lady Corrin. * Corrin: All right, thank you. * Flora: ... * Corrin: What about you, Flora? Will you come with us, too? * Flora: No. I can't abandon the Ice Tribe. There are too many of them still in danger. Including my father. I cannot go with you. * Corrin: Won't it be dangerous for you to return home? * Flora: Don't worry. Before we set out, I told them to go into hiding anyway, just in case. I'm going to meet up with them, and then we'll continue to lay low and avoid Nohr. I'm putting my faith in you, Lord/Lady Corrin. My tribe will be able to return home if you, the hero, put an end to this fighting. * Corrin: Hero? * Flora: Yes... A moment ago, I saw your sword glow. I'm sure it must be the sword spoken of in old legends from my tribe. * Corrin: You've heard something about this weapon? * Flora: It...looks very much like the sword described in some ancient Ice Tribe stories. A shining sword. The one who wields it is supposed to save the world. Which would make you the hero, wouldn't it, Lord/Lady Corrin? * Corrin: I think calling me a hero is a bit of an exaggeration. This may be a legendary blade, but my having it could just be coincidence... * Flora: All the same... I'll still believe in you. Even though I'm not coming along. I choose to believe you are our hero, milord/milady. * Corrin: Flora... * Flora: We should get going... * Corrin: Oh! Wait, I remembered something I should ask you. Do you know anything of dragons? * Flora: Dragons? * Corrin: The Archduke of Izumo said that an old god gave him a message for us. A message about dragons... If you know anything about them, please tell me. Even if it's just something from a legend, like the one you mentioned before. * Flora: I'm sorry, but I can't think of anything... They've been gone so long that we don't even have tales of dragons in the Ice Tribe. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more assistance... * Corrin: No, it's fine. Thanks, Flora. Promise me you'll be careful out there. * Flora: I will. Until we meet again, everyone... (Scene changes to Corrin and Camilla standing alone) * Corrin: Flora and the other Ice Tribe fighters have left. Hopefully they and the rest of the tribe find a safe place, away from King Garon. * Camilla: Don't worry—they're very skilled at manipulating ice. I'm sure they can build themselves a good hiding place or two as they go. Just like when you built that large snow fort to hide in. * Corrin: Oh wow, that really digs up old memories. I remember listening as everyone panicked, trying to figure out where I'd gotten to. You know, Camilla... I'm glad we're together again. I missed talking with you. * Camilla: Aww. I was just thinking the same thing. It's like a dream... I think Flora had it right when she said you're a legendary hero. After all, you saved me back there. * Corrin: Are you saying you believe in that legend she mentioned? * Camilla: No, that's not what I meant. I believe in you, Corrin, and whatever it is you set out to do. If anyone can bring an end to this war, it will be you. * Corrin: Camilla... * Camilla: I can't imagine that the others all trust me yet, though. Do you know if it's Hoshidan tradition to listen in on the conversations of others? * Sakura: AH! Um... Sorry... I was just... * Takumi: Hrmph... * Azura: I'm sorry... We didn't mean to pry... * Corrin: Sakura, Takumi... Even you, Azura? * Camilla: Hold on—you're Azura? The same Azura that was kidnapped? * Azura: You remember me? * Camilla: Of course I do. I saw you many times in the castle. And if I remember correctly, the Nohrian nobility used to treat you horribly... * Corrin: They did? Why? * Camilla: Azura's mother, Queen Arete, was Father's second wife. However, there were many in the nobility who supported Queen Katerina. My mother was one such person. She constantly told me not to talk to Azura. Of course Xander, being Queen Katerina's child, was told the same thing. Later, when Leo was born, he was also kept away from her. We were dutiful children, so we obeyed. But we always wished we could spend time with you, like real siblings. We never forgot about you. You are our adorable sister, after all... * Azura: ...Thank you for saying that, Camilla. * Takumi: Azura, you shouldn't trust her so easily. Even though you're siblings, you can't be certain of her motives. * Azura: Oh, Takumi... * Camilla: No, he's right; you have every reason to be wary of me. We were just fighting a moment ago, after all. But you don't need to worry. From this point forward, I will do nothing that would upset Corrin. Though, if Corrin asks, I wouldn't object to taking one or two of you out. * Corrin: Camilla! * Camilla: I'm only kidding. No more dark humor—for now I'll keep things light. I promise I won't betray you. I will risk my life fighting with you all. * Sakura: S-sure... * Azura: Of course, Camilla. * Takumi: I'll be honest. I still don't trust you, but... I'll work with you. Maybe, over time, we can build that trust, Princess Camilla. * Camilla: Thank you. I'd love nothing more. * Corrin: Thank you, everyone... I never dreamed I'd be able to bring my siblings from both kingdoms together. We still have a long way to go, but each step we take fills me with hope. Look, the ice is already starting to melt. Let's get this boat moving. Onward to Cheve! Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script